1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computerized image alignment. In particular, the present invention relates to computer systems, methods, and products for aligning grids on scanned images of high-density arrays of biological materials.
2. Related Art
A variety of systems are known for synthesizing or depositing dense arrays of biological materials, sometimes referred to as probes, on a substrate or support. Labeled targets in hybridized probe-target pairs may be detected using various commercial devices, referred to for convenience hereafter as scanners. Scanners image the targets by detecting fluorescent or other emissions from the labels. Data representing the detected emissions are stored in a memory device for processing. The processed images may be presented to a user on a video monitor or other device, and/or operated upon by various data processing products or systems. Some techniques are known for identifying the data representing detected emissions and separating them from background information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,555 to Fiekowsky, et al. describes various of these techniques.